The present invention relates generally to a string protecting casing of a game racket, and more particularly to a string protecting casing permitting the game racket string to be strung in variable ways.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of string protecting projections 1 of the prior art are inserted respectively into the string holes 3 of the head frame 2 of a game racket. The string holes 3 are formed by drilling after the head frame 2 is made. The drilling operation often results in a rough surface of the string hole 3. The rough surface of the string hole 3 can cause the damage to or the breakage of a string 5 passing through the string hole 3. As a result, the string protecting projection 1 is provided with an axial hole 4 to separate the string 5 from the string hole 3. The string protecting projections 1 are integrally attached to a protecting jacket body 6, which is attached to the outer side surface of the head frame 2 for protecting the head frame 2. There are various methods of stringing the head frame 2, such as the horizontal stringing method as shown in FIG. 1, the bevel stringing method as shown in FIG. 2,
Therefore, the construction of the string protecting projection 1 of the prior art must be modified in accordance with the stringing methods mentioned above, thereby calling for a change in design of the molding tool used in making the string protecting projections 1. The retooling of the molding tool is responsible for a substantial increase in the overall cost of making the string protecting projections 1 of the prior art.